1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital disc changers capable of reading or writing on discs and, more particularly, to digital disc changers capable of playing back music and video information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disc changers capable of automatically playing a plurality of digital discs are known. One type of such known changer utilizes cartridges that can each receive a plurality of discs. A cartridge is loaded with discs and inserted into the changer and the discs are sequentially played in any desired order.
In another type of disc changer, a carousel that is loaded with a plurality of discs is employed to position individual ones of the discs sequentially in a position over a play mechanism. Once the disc is in position, the play mechanism is raised from below the carousel and raises the disc from the carousel to a playing position where the disc is played. Such carousels may be accessible from the top of the changer, for example, by opening a dust cover, or may be located in a movable drawer or tray. Other types of disc changers utilize a plurality of individual trays that extend and retract like drawers and each receive a single disc to be played in a selected order. Still other changers utilize such a single disc tray for single play and a cartridge for playing multiple discs.
While these changers provide a way to play multiple discs, the systems employing a cartridge require that the cartridge be loaded before a disc is played even if only a single disc is being played. Also, systems employing a cartridge require that play be interrupted when the discs in the cartridge are being changed. In addition, it is difficult to remember the order in which the discs are arranged in the cartridge.
Systems that utilize a carousel that is contained in a drawer or tray also require play to be interrupted when a disc is being removed from or added to the carousel, and all carousel systems require a mechanism to move the playing mechanism with the reading head up and down during a changing cycle. Also, the carousel becomes relatively large when it is designed to accommodate a large number, e.g. more than three, discs.